1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses include an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween, and are self-emissive display apparatuses that generate light when excitons that are generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer drop to a ground state from an excited state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that do not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are driven at a low voltage, are thinned and lightweight, and have desired properties such as wide viewing angles, an excellent contrast ratio, and fast response times, and thus, are regarded as next-generation displays.
However, an organic light-emitting display apparatus deteriorates due to external moisture, oxygen, or the like, and thus, an organic light-emitting device needs to be sealed in order to protect the organic light-emitting device from external moisture, oxygen, or the like. In this case, during the sealing of the organic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device is prevented from being damaged.